


Quiet Game

by Rammboy



Series: Rammstein One Shots [2]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boyfriends, Coming In Pants, Domestic Fluff, Doom, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Quiet, Quiet Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rammboy/pseuds/Rammboy
Summary: Schneider is playing online video game. Till finds him and want his attention.
Relationships: Till Lindemann/Christoph Schneider
Series: Rammstein One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718212
Kudos: 25





	Quiet Game

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil Till/Schneider one shot I wrote in about two hours :)  
> Hope you'll like it!

Schneider was playing Doom with friends. His friends weren’t with him tho, he played online. They were beating the monsters, the drummer being an excellent player, “Hehe we’re gonna win guys,” he said in the microphone of his headphone. He was so absorbed in his game that he didn’t hear Till come. The singer smiled at the sight of his boyfriend and sat on the floor behind him. He kissed Schneider’s neck, earning a gasp as an answer, “God you scared me Till,” the drummer laughed and quickly pecked Till’s lips before concentrating himself back on the TV. Till pouted, he wanted Christoph’s attention. An idea came to his mind and a naughty smile appeared on his face. He parted his legs so the drummer was against him, his back pressed to Till’s chest. Till wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and rested his head onto his shoulder, “What are you doing Till?” Christoph asked, confused, as he was still playing.

“Shhh, stay concentrated,” Till whispered as he began to stroke Schneider’s tummy through his t-shirt. The drummer felt himself blush but stayed focused on the TV. On the other hand Till was loving the situation. He was smiling like an idiot. He slipped his hands under Doom’s t-shirt to caress his belly softly.

“Can you explain me what you are doing?” The drummer asked, shifting a little but Till’s arms kept him in place.

“What are you playing at?” Till asked, ignoring his boyfriend’s question. Christoph rolled his eyes.

“Doom,” he answered, “Yeah sorry it was Till, keep going guys we can do it,” he added. Till frowned.

“Who are you talking to?”

“To some friends, they are playing with me right now,” Christoph explained quickly before yelping as an enemy appeared. Of course since he played a lot, his reflexes were good and he managed to kill the monster before it killed him. He sighed in relief and continued his game, Till still stroking his belly. The singer needed more, it was becoming boring. He smiled evilly and put his right hand on Schneider’s crotch, his left hand still on his tummy. Doom gulped and tried to move away but Till held him back.

“Stay,” he said as he began to palm his boyfriend’s crotch. The drummer gasped quietly before putting one hand on Till’s to remove it. Till pushed his hand away with his other hand, since it was free and not taken by a controller. Christoph growled and quickly moved his hand to the controller because he was being attacked, leaving Till’s hand palm his crotch. He was becoming a little hard, how wouldn’t he? He sighed, knowing he’ll have to jerk off after finishing his game. Till could feel that his boyfriend’s dick wasn’t that limp anymore. He smiled and slipped his hand under the drummer’s sweatpants, wrapping his hand around Schneider’s member. The drummer froze and gulped. Till was still smiling evilly, knowing it would be interesting, “Stay quiet, you wouldn’t want your friends to hear you moan right?” Till asked, already knowing what Christoph would answer. His boyfriend shook his head, his microphone being still on, so his friends could hear him. Till began moving his hand up and down Schneider’s shaft. Schneider took a deep breath, feeling his member growing painfully hard as Till stroked it.

“You okay man?” He heard in his headphones. He looked at Till’s hand that was buried in his sweatpants and looked back at the screen.

“Yeah yeah I’m okay,” he answered. That was becoming hard to stay still and not moan. He was breathing quite loudly by now. Till was loving it. He felt quite aroused by the situation but didn’t mind it. He wanted to make his boyfriend feel good first. His thumb rubbed Schneider’s member tip, it was leaking precum. He used it as lube so he could stroke Doom’s cock faster, “Oh God…” Christoph let out, feeling a pang of pleasure and familiar warmth in his belly.

“What’s wrong?” A voice coming from his headphones startled him.

“N-Nothing, just a monster,” he said as he continued to kill the monsters. Till could see that Christoph was red from trying to not moan. His face was as red as a tomato, and Till found that funny. He chuckled and kept rubbing his boyfriend’s now rock hard member. Schneider was close, oh God he was. He prayed that he would contain the scream threatening to come out if he came in his pants. Till could feel that Christoph was close, he was shaking like a leaf from the excitement. The game was nearly over, Schneider had to contain himself until the end of the game, but he couldn’t he knew that if he didn’t control himself, he would come all over Till’s hand, letting out a huge moan, and then being laughed at by his friends. He couldn’t let that happen.

“You need to cum right?” Till asked in a sexy voice that turned Schneider on. His boyfriend nodded, his breath still heavy, “Then cum, don’t mind your pants, it’s alright,” Till said and Chirstoph sighed. The drummer was making everything he could to not be too loud as he listened to his friends’ advices and information about the game. Schneider couldn’t do anything anymore. He let out a very loud gasp as he came all over Till’s hand in his pants. He looked up at the TV to see that they had won the game. He smiled and sighed of relief. He leaned against Till’s chest, his head resting on Till’s clavicle. Till smiled and removed his sticky hand from Schneider’s boxers and cleaned it with a tissue as Christoph said goodbye to his friends. The drummer put his headphones on the floor and turned toward Till, straddling his lap.

“You’re really a little shit right?” He said in a fake-angry tone. Till chuckled and nodded.

“I am, I’m your little shit,” he answered as he hugged his boyfriend, leaving small kisses on his cheek. Doom smiled and hugged the singer back, stroking his hair.

“I love you,” Christoph said, kissing Till’s temple.

“I love you too,” Till answered and pecked his boyfriend’s lips. Doom smiled and then sat up, stretching his legs.

“God I’ve played too much, my legs are like jelly,” the drummer complained. Till chuckled and sat up too.

“You’re a kid, always on your video games, and even forgetting your boyfriend,” Till crossed his arms and pouted. Schneider rolled his eyes, smiling.

“Oh shut up,” he said, “I’m hungry,” he added, feeling the emptiness in his stomach.

“Well let’s go get you something to eat, you kid,” Till continued to tease him.

“Oh stop that I’m not a kid,” Christoph pouted and that made Till laugh. The drummer sighed, knowing he would never hear the end of this. 


End file.
